


The Choice of the Chosen (ON HIATUS)

by Awesome1fanficlover (orphan_account)



Series: The Choice 'verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Awesome1fanficlover
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker had a twin brother? What if when they died, the Force decided that the price of balance was too high and changed that? This fanfiction describes the death and the choices they are given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of multiple AUs, with a different choice for each. The AU ideas were just bugging me, so I decided to post this to start. On hiatus until further notice.

As Anakin Skywalker breathed his last breath on the second Death Star, he turned his head to look at his twin brother Adaron Skywalker and saw the same calm acceptance on his face that was mirrored by his mind. _We fulfilled our destinies as the Chosen Ones, although it came at a great price._ The words came over the tattered remains of their once strong Soulbond, which was ripped apart by Sidious many years prior.

Anakin was dead, he knew that, his physical body disappeared, as his sense of the Force changed. He went from using the force to being part of it. Adaron’s consciousness brushed against his as he allowed his mind to wander, thinking about what he had done in his life.

Both spirits saw a celebration on Endor where the Rebellion was celebrating the return of the Hero of the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker, and willed both their consciousnesses to gather there.

“Welcome back to the light, Padawans, you fulfilled your destinies, as I always knew you would.” said Obi-Wan Kenobi, a person they had never expected to see again.

“Old Man? Where are we, what happened?” Anakin asked.

“We are on Endor, twins. You earned the right to life after death by embracing the Light side and bringing balance to the Force, as I akways knew you would by succeeding in killing Sidious and blowing up the Death Star.” said Qui-Gon Jinn, smiling as he regarded the two boys, now men, that he had brought to the Jedi.

When the celebration ended, their spirits were guided to the netherworld of the Force, a place that was different to everyone, it was like an alternate galaxy, a place where the homes of everyone joined into one place. When they reached the Jedi Temple, they were so tired they just found their rooms and fell asleep on their beds fully dressed.

As they slept, the Avatars of the Force, the Ashla and the Bogan, spoke to them in a vision.

* * *

_Our Chosen Ones, your paths have been long and harsh, with many hardships and obstacles along the way. Balance was brought, but at a terrible price. We are offering you a choice, stay here and let events play out, go back in time with your closest friends in the Jedi, or erase the suffering of everyone except for the two of you. Each path will bring balance. For the first time, you have a choice in what to do. Our Chosen Ones, what do you choose?_

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to post soon, so please don't be waiting too eagerly for the sequels and bother me with comments a lot. Enjoy, and please give comments on what to improve.


End file.
